


Love me two times ... please

by KMZ



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Jim Morrison, Leadsänger der Doors soll sterben. Ein Engel und ein Dämon sind zur Stelle, um ... tja, manchmal gibt es Prioritäten.





	Love me two times ... please

„Oh nein! Was ist denn … mit deinen Haaren passiert?“  
Aziraphale sah ihn erstaunt an. Crowley grinste, drehte sich eine Locke um den Finger und erwiderte:  
„Es sind gute Zeiten. Freie Liebe, Hippies, Drogen ohne Ende … gut, die Musik ist … ertragbar mit viel Drogen, aber sonst …“  
„Gute Zeiten? Deshalb bist du hier, um was?“  
„Na, um Jimbo zu retten natürlich.“ Aziraphale stöhnte übertrieben und rollte die Augen.  
„Lass mich raten. Du bist hier, um dafür zu sorgen, dass er über den Jordan geht?“ Azi nickte und Crowleys Grinsen wurde breiter.  
„Von welchem Zeitpunkt sprechen wir?“  
„Dieses Jahr, irgendwann. In drei oder vier Monaten, ich war gerade in der Gegend und wollte mir nur mal schon die Begebenheiten ansehen und nebenbei …“ Azi wurde rot und sah verlegen zur Seite.  
Crowley kichert, lehnte sich lässig gegen die Wand und wartete geduldig.  
„Ein Buch. Ja, irgendeiner der Hotelgäste hat ein Buch, dessen ich habhaft werden möchte“, gab Azi zu und versuchte trotzig zu klingen. Crowleys Herz hüpfte, wie immer, wenn der blonde Engel sich ertappt fühlte und verlegen wie ein Schulmädchen wurde. War Azi nicht klar, dass er in ihn verliebt war?  
Es war ironisch, doch scheinbar reichten tausende von Jahren nicht aus, um zusammenzubringen, was nicht zusammengehören durfte, doch unbedingt zusammenkommen musste.  
Im Moment standen sie im Hotel Georges V, in dem Jim Morrison gerade wohnte.  
„Zimmernummer?“, fragte Crowley zielstrebig und versuchte sein Verlangen zu unterdrücken.  
„Meine … ähm? Du willst meine Zimmernummer wissen? Wozu? Ich … wir …“  
„Die von Jimbo“, antwortete Crowley erheitert.  
„Ach so …“ Enttäuschung erschien auf Azis Gesicht. Schon oft hatte Crowley darüber nachgedacht, was geschehen würde, wenn sie miteinander schlafen würde. Schließlich waren sie beide irgendwie Engel, wenn auch auf völlig unterschiedlichen Seiten. Würde Gott ihn von Azi runter pflücken wie Eva den Apfel vom Baum? Hin und wieder war er in Versuchung es zu testen. Vielleicht in diesem verrückten Jahrzehnt, voller verrückter Menschen.  
„Sieben, natürlich. Meine Zimmernummer ist die …“  
„Ist das ein schlüpfriges Angebot, mein Freund?“  
Crowley ergötzte sich an Aziraphales Schüchternheit und spürte sein Begehren höllisch brennen.  
„Wie … wie wäre es mit einem Essen? In der Rue Rabelaise gibt es eine grandiose Bouillabaisse“, hauchte der Blonde und Crowley schob kurzerhand seinen Arm unter seinen, um ihn zum Gehen zu bewegen, ehe es noch peinlicher wurde. Auch wenn er das genießen konnte, wie guten Wein oder wie einen dieser Splatterfilme, die gerade in Mode kamen.

 

Azi hatte recht, die Fischsuppe war köstlich, doch nicht so sehr, wie seine glänzenden Augen.  
„Nummer sieben“, sagte er und blickte in seine Suppe.  
„Weiß ich doch längst. Warum muss Jim Morrison sterben?“  
„Er verdirbt die Jugend zu sehr.“ Crowley brach in Lachen aus.  
„Oh je, dann müssen aber noch ganz schön viel mehr dieser drogenverseuchten und dauerbekifften Musiker sterben.“  
„Werden sie auch“, sagte Azi so ernsthaft, dass Crowleys Lachen erstarb.  
„Ist das eure Art eine notwendige Revolution aufzuhalten?“  
Der blonde Engel wiegte den Kopf ein wenig hin und her.  
„Vielleicht. Ich bin ja nur die Exekutive, so wie du. Hatte ich schon meine Zimmernummer erwähnt?“  
„Hm, ja. So sieben bis hundert Mal.“  
Azi wurde rot und räusperte sich ein paarmal. Wie immer trug er weiß. In dieser Zeit war es ein weißer Kaftan mit kunstvollen Stickereien, während er wie ein Gammler aussah. Seine Haare waren hüftlang, er trug ein buntes Kopftuch und Schlaghosen zu einem hautengen, violetten Hemd mit langen, spitzen Kragen.  
„Sag mal, was trägst du eigentlich unter dem Kaftan?“, flüsterte er vergnügt über den Tisch. Azis Glas ging zu Boden – oder wäre es, wenn Crowley es nicht mit seinen Kräften abgefangen hätte.  
„Sei … nicht so neugierig. Ich bin ein anständiger Engel“, flüsterte Azi zurück und wurde feuerrot. Crowley grinste und hätte am liebsten seine Brille abgesetzt, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Aber sie waren in der menschlichen Öffentlichkeit und das ging nun mal nicht, wenn sie keinen Tumult auslösen wollten. Sie waren mit dem Essen fertig, Crowley war vom Wein ein wenig betrunken. Blondie hatte sich zurückgehalten und wirkte immer nervöser. Als er bezahlt hatte, fragte er mit hoher Stimme:  
„Tee?“  
„Was? Jetzt? Um die Zeit? Es ist kurz nach Mittag und ich … bin schon betrunken.“  
Crowley kicherte, als sie das Restaurant verließen.  
„Na dann …“, sagte Azi hilflos.  
„Dann was?“  
„Na ja, Jim Morrison, dritter Juli, dann sehen wir uns?“  
„Haben wir dann ein Date?“ Aziraphale versuchte ein verächtliches Geräusch von sich zu geben, es gelang ihm nicht, denn er war ein verdammt guter Engel. Umso mehr mochte er ihn.  
„Wieso warten? Wie war deine Zimmernummer?“ Perplex sah ihn Azi an.  
„Ich dachte, ich hätte sie schon oft erwähnt und …“  
„Scherz, Azi. Nummer sieben. Ich höre zu, Überraschung!“ Der Engel lächelte erleichtert, zwinkerte und schon standen sie wieder im Gang des Hotels. Irgendwo krakeelte ein Gast lautstark und Crowley hob bedeutungsvoll seine Augenbrauen.  
„Jimbo singt!“  
„Nein, Crowley, er ist betrunken und wie sagt man in dieser Zeit? High.“  
„Ach so …“ Interessanter war, dass Azi sein Zimmer aufschloss und ihm dann den Vortritt ließ.  
„Weshalb bin ich eigentlich jetzt hier? Ach, ich weiß warum. Deshalb.“ Crowley zauberte einen fetten Joint aus seiner Tasche und hielt in Aziraphale unter die Nase. Der schnupperte vorsichtig und verzog das Gesicht.  
„Sei mir nicht böse, aber das riecht wie Katzenpisse.“  
„Und es schmeckt auch so. Aber mein Freund, okay, die folgenden Worte klingen seltsam: es katapultierte dich bis nach oben in den Himmel und … gut, ich verstehe, dass es für dich keinen Reiz hat.“ Mit seinen Fingern, auf dessen Spitzen kurz Flammen tanzten, zündete er den Joint an. Dann warf er sich genüsslich auf Azis Bett und paffte seine Tüte.

 

Aziraphale schluckte. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Sie konnten nicht … sie durften nicht … das war widernatürlich … höllisch schlecht und es würde ganz sicher nicht funktionieren. Aber Crowley und seine Provokationen waren nicht von schlechten Eltern. Sie trafen, immer ins Herz oder sogar tiefer. Je nach Zeit und Umstand.  
Und jetzt lag der begehrte Kerl in seinem Bett und kiffte.  
„Komm schon, Azi … einen Zug … probiere es wenigstens, bevor die schöne Zeit vorbei ist.“  
„Welche schöne Zeit? In Vietnam herrscht ein bösartiger Krieg, von dem du sicher weißt, weil du …“  
„Ssssscht. Ich sagte schöne Zeit. Hier, jetzt, wir beide. Lippen auseinander!“ Crowley hatte ihn kurzerhand am Arm gepackt, aufs Bett gezerrt und schob ihm jetzt den Joint zwischen die Lippen.  
„Hmund hmjetzt?“  
„Saugen!“, forderte Crowley spitzbübisch. Er hatte seine Brille abgenommen und seine dämonischen Augen sahen ihn an. Wie immer zuckte es Azi bei diesem Anblick süß im Unterleib. Er war so anders, so verführerisch in seiner Verruchtheit und seiner Exaltiertheit.  
Azi saugte, hatte den ganzen Mund voller Rauch und musste husten.  
„Ich sagte saugen! Mit der Kraft deiner Lunge. So!“ Er führte es vor und Azi zog die Unterlippe in den Mund. Könnten sie nicht andere Dinge mit ihren Lippen machen, anstatt an Katzenpisse zu saugen. Der Dämon hielt ihm den Joint wieder hin und er tat ihm den Gefallen und versuchte es nochmal. Diesmal ging der Rauch bis tief in seine Lunge und brachte ihn wieder zum Husten.  
„Sehr gut. Genauso. Ich bin stolz auf dich, mein Freund“, lobte ihn Crowley und er begann unwillkürlich zu strahlen.  
„Und jetzt? Machst du Musik?“, fragte er erheitert und tatsächlich hatte der Dämon gleich darauf eine Klampfe in der Hand und begann zu spielen. Aziraphale stockte der Atem, denn Crowley konnte sehr gut spielen und sah dabei noch besser aus. Der halbe Joint hing in seinem Mundwinkel, der Rauch vernebelte sein Gesicht und seine flinken Finger zupften an den Saiten. Er war so verliebt in ihn. Schon seit Anbeginn der Zeit war das so und würde es immer sein.  
„Wenn ich … dich … damit glücklich machen kann … mein blonder Engel … schön und rein …“, sang der Dämon nun sogar und Aziraphale passierte etwas, was noch nie passiert war. Sein Geschlecht wurde hart. Erschrocken sprang er auf, griff nach seinem Schritt und sah schockiert zu Crowley.  
Der legte die Gitarre weg und sah ihn halb amüsiert, halb ernst an.  
„Was ist Azi? So sehr gefällt dir mein Gesang? Hättest du vor ein paar hundert Jahren schon mal andeuten können. Ich hatte da mal so eine Harfen-Phase, die …“  
„Was zum Teufel ist das?“ flüsterte Azi nur dunkel und tastete seinen Penis ab. Crowley verdrehte die Augen.  
„Oh Gott, ihr da oben mit eurer verdammten Keuschheit. Komm her, ich zeig dir, was man damit tut.“

 

Der Dämon zog ihn an seiner Kleidung näher.  
„Wie es aussieht, trägt man unter dem Kaftan also nichts. Hätte ich mir ja denken können. Ihr Engel … außen hui, innen pfui.“  
Aziraphale hatte den Faden verloren. Spätestens ab dem Zeitpunkt, als sich Crowleys Hände, die natürlich höllisch warm waren, begonnen hatten an seinen nackten Beinen nach oben zu schieben. Natürlich war er unter dem Kaftan nackt. Niemand hatte ihm gesagt, dass man darunter etwas trug und er dachte an die Kilts der Schotten, unter denen man auch nichts trug.  
„Das ist … wir sollten das nicht … wenn uns jemand …“  
„Niemand interessiert sich gerade für uns. Es sei denn, du hast deine Schreibarbeit vernachlässigt?“  
„Nein! Natürlich nicht!“, empörte sich Azi und zuckte zusammen, als Crowleys Hände sein Geschlecht erreichten.  
„Tatsächlich nackt. Wer hätte das gedacht … ein Engel auf der Suche nach einem erotischen …“  
„Bin ich nicht, Crowley!“  
„Oh nein, das würdest du nie tun.“  
„Nein, würde ich nicht. Es … es … oh … es … oh …“ Aziraphale musste kommentieren, dass Crowleys Finger nun seinen Penis umfassten und ihn rieben.  
„Es liegt an mir? Ich weiß.“  
„Was? Du weißt es?“  
„Natürlich. Ich bin ein Dämon, Schatz. Ich kenne mich mit Verführungen aller Art aus.“  
„Heißt das, du hast mich verführt?“  
„Oder du verführst mich gerade. Das Ergebnis ist dasselbe. Ich habe dein engelsgleiches Schwert in meinen Händen.“  
„Oh … oh … ooooooooohhhh ….“, erwiderte Azi nur und schloss seine Augen.

 

Crowleys Amüsement über Azis Unschuld und Naivität wich seinem Verlangen. Natürlich war es falsch und sie würden beide die Konsequenzen für diese Art „Verbrüderung“ zu spüren bekommen, doch wen interessierte es in diesem Moment. Ihn nicht und er würde dafür sorgen, dass es auch den blonden Engel ein paar Stunden nicht interessierte.  
Er zog ihm nachdrücklich den Kaftan aus, wobei Azi belegt flüsterte:  
„Wirklich? Du kannst Harfe spielen?“  
„Ja, kann ich. Da tun sich Abgründe auf, oder?“, flüsterte Crowley zurück, während er sich selbst auszog. Azis Gesichtsausdruck war wortwörtlich göttlich. Seine Wangen waren gerötet, seine Augen glänzen beinah unnatürlich und sein ganzer Ausdruck war der eines Gebetes.

„Trau dich …“, forderte Crowley liebevoll von ihm, als er sich zwischen seine Beine gekniet hatte. Sein Penis war ebenso hart und steil nach oben gerichtet, wie der des Engels.  
„Ich … weiß nicht recht …“  
„Er frisst dich schon nicht …“ Nicht so, nicht jetzt sofort, dachte Crowley zu seinem eigenen Vergnügen. Azi setzte sich auf und griff dann nach seiner Erektion. Er musste sich einfach den Spaß gönnen und ließ für Sekunden ein dämonisches Gesicht erscheinen. Der Engel fuhr mit einem Aufschrei zurück.  
„Ach komm schon, wie viele tausend Jahre kennen wir uns jetzt schon …?“  
„Das war … nicht nett …“  
„Nein, war es nicht. Jetzt mach schon.“  
„Aber wehe, du … „  
„Nein, ich tue es nicht noch mal, versprochen.“  
Crowley nahm kurzentschlossen Azis Hand und legte sie auf seinen harten Schwanz. Der Engel schluckte, sah auf seine Finger und dann nach oben.  
Mit einem Kuss, drängte er ihn zurück.  
„Oh … oh … das ist …“, sagte der Engel atemlos, als er sich schwer auf ihn legte. Ihre Geschlechter berührten sich und das höllische Feuer schlug schon hohe Flammen.  
„Was ist es … göttlich? Na, ich hoffe doch …“  
„Wundervoll …“, keuchte Aziraphale auf seine Lippen, bevor er sie wieder verschloss. Es fühlte sich in der Tat überwältigend an. Der Engel in seiner unschuldigen Reinheit und er der verdorbene, manchmal bösartige Dämon, gerade brennend vor Lust.  
„Und wie …“  
Er begann den Engel zu küssen und verlor sich dabei immer mehr in seinem Licht. 

 

Aziraphale keuchte, seufzte, stöhnte und wimmerte vor Verwunderung. Crowleys Körper war heiß und beherrschend. Er aalte sich in seinem Höllenfeuer wie eine Hure und es gefiel ihm auch noch so sehr, dass er es kaum noch erwarten konnte seine teuflische Hitze in sich zu spüren. Er öffnete seine Beine weiter, um ihn besser zu spüren. Die Spitze von Crowleys Dämonenspeer klopfte an seinen himmlischen Hintereingang. Aber er ließ ihn warten.  
„Könntest du deine … dämonische Gemeinheit … heute nur einmal etwas … abkürzen? Für mich?“, wimmerte er Crowley begehrlich ins Ohr. Grinsend sah der Dämon ihn an.  
„Höre ich da etwa ein Betteln?“  
„Hm …“  
„Sag es, Azi … fleh mich an!“, forderte Crowley nun absolut ernsthaft.  
„Bring mich nicht in Versuchung, du … Dämon …“, keuchte der Engel rau.  
„Oh doch, das tue ich. Hast du vergessen wer ich bin?“  
„Wie könnte ich …“ Wimmern.  
„Na komm schon, ich lade dich auch im nächsten Jahrhundert zum Essen ein ..?!“ Azi kicherte und stöhnte dann gleich wieder.  
„Bitte … sei in mir, du böser, dämonischer … Mann … bitte, Crowley!“, bettelte der Engel dann.  
„Das könnte verzweifelter klingen, doch ich bin fürs Erste zufrieden.“  
Crowley schob sich höher, Aziraphale hob seine Beine an, hielt sie fest und atmete ihm nur süß und schnell ins Gesicht. Seine Augen glitzerten und ein kleiner Aufschrei entfloh ihm, als sein feuriger Dämonenspeer in sein Innerstes klang.  
„Kein ooooooohhhhh …“, forderte Crowley heiser. Er war überwältigt und nicht darauf vorbereitet, was diese engelsgleiche Zartheit mit ihm machte. Sein Verstand brannte lichterloh und war einfach nicht zu löschen. Azi presste erst die Lippen fest zusammen und machte nur ein „hmmmm … hmmmmmmmmm ….“ Hinter geschlossenen Lippen. Bis Crowley ihn küsste. Heftig, nass und fordernd.  
„Ohhhh …“ entfloh es dem Engel dann doch, bis er die Zunge in seinen Mund schob. Dann war er ruhig.  
Crowley bewegte sich, erst schnell und hungrig. Als er merkte, wie sehr ihn das stimulierte, wurden seine Bewegungen langsamer und andächtiger. Der Engel schlug die Augen auf, als er ganz innehielt.  
„Es ist … teuflisch gut …“, flüsterte Azi begeistert. Seine Wangen waren noch immer gerötet und Crowley musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Wie sehr er ihn liebte. Und immerhin hatte sie beide noch nicht der Blitz getroffen. Sie könnten es vielleicht zu Ende bringen und vielleicht sogar noch ein zweites Mal tun.

„Es ist … himmlisch“, flüsterte er zärtlich und bewegte sich wieder. So lange, bis er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Seine dämonische Macht ergoss sich in einen Engel, der vor Lust seinen Namen rief. Noch lange, nachdem es vorbei war, murmelte Aziraphale seinen Namen. Inzwischen kniete er zwischen seinen Schenkeln und nahm des Engels Schwert tief in den Mund.  
Seinen Namen sagte Azi nun nicht mehr. Nur eine riesige Anzahl an verschiedenen Ohs und Ahs verließ heiser und hemmungslos seinen Mund. Sein Unterleib hob sich ihm entgehen und Crowley schaffte es im letzten Moment ihn loszulassen. Der geheiligte Saft würde vielleicht seine Kehle verätzen. Besser war es, das vorerst nicht zu testen. Aber seine Hand hielt das Engelsschwert fest und rieb es. Es hatte auch Vorteile, denn so konnte er seinen Freund dabei ansehen, wie der zur Hölle fuhr.  
Ich liebe dich, dachte Crowley zärtlich, sprach es aber nicht aus.

 

Aziraphale sah ihn ein bisschen verwundert, ein wenig beschämt und ziemlich befriedigt an.  
„Wie … war das … mit der Harfe?“, fragte er. Seine Stimme klang weich und liebevoll.  
„Ich verschaffe dir einen wundervollen, kleinen Tod und fragst nach meinem, zugegeben genialen Harfenspiel?“  
Azi lachte leise und Crowley schmunzelte.  
„Gut. Wir treffen eine Abmachung. Ich spiele dir ein Harfenlied vor und dann lieben wir uns ein zweites Mal. Deal?“  
„Natürlich. Wir können das gut, oder?“ Crowley hob fragend die Brauen, obwohl er genau wusste, was Azi meinte.  
„Na, Abmachungen treffen. Vereinbarungen zwischen Himmel und Hölle, die …“  
„Es nicht geben sollte. Aber umso besser sind sie, Schatz ….“  
„Schatz …“, flüsterte Azi und kuschelte sich in die Decke. In Crowleys Hand war eine Harfe erschienen und er zupfte sich ein.  
„Sag mal … die Harfe kommt mir bekannt vor. Gehört sie etwa …“  
„Psssssst … willst du geliebt werden, oder einen kindischen Streit beginnen?“  
Azi schwieg schmunzelnd und lauschte dann Crowleys in der Tat perfektem Spiel. Nur ein Engel konnte so spielen und im Grunde war Crowley das. Noch immer und würde es immer sein.  
Sein Engel, mit den schwarzen Flügeln.

Leider hatten Crowley und Aziraphale über die folgenden Monate der geteilten Lust und Liebe ganz vergessen über Jim Morrisons Ableben zu wachen. Es geschah, ganz von allein, zu Gunsten einer Seite. Es war so unwichtig, dass sie es nie ansprachen.


End file.
